The Aftermath
by PurplePenguin50
Summary: What happened after Six Strings of Evil? Was Peaceville flooded? Who escaped? What happened to Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon? Can Corey find his best friend among the rubbish of a once peaceful town? Only one way to find out! Corney. Disclaimer: I do not own Grojband. Read and Review!


**Hey everyone! This is my first Grojband Fanfic. This is a one-shot and it's a Corney story. It takes place in 'Six Strings of Evil' after the dam burst. Written in Corey's point of view. I do not own Grojband, or any Copyrighted names or products I use in my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

I hit the water after giving my final thought. I never thought water could feel so much like solid concrete. Being dragged by the current, my head struggled to break the surface. When I finally did I took in big gulps of air in fear of going under again. I look around frantically for my band mates before I noticed the tsunami-like wave towering before me. I held my breath as it crashed down on top of me. After that all I remember is darkness.

I groaned and picked up my head. My eyes opened and I almost wish they hadn't after what they saw. I was in downtown Peaceville, lying on top of the broken statue right next to where Mayor Mellow's house should be. Needless to say it wasn't there. Only random pipes and wood planks lay on the cracked foundation of where it was. I looked around. Most of the buildings were either reduced to a pile of rubble or caved in on top of itself. The once busy and lively square was now a ghost town, not a single soul in sight. I wondered how many people made it and how my weren't so lucky. Then it came crashing down on me. Hard.

"This is all my fault..." I whispered to myself trying to hold back tears.

If I had only listen to Laney when she told me that I needed to cool it with that stupid riff. Oh my gosh, Laney!

"Lanes!" I yelled hoping for an answer.

"LANES!" Nothing. Hot, salty tears where now beginning to rolling down my face. I don't care who saw me all I wanted was my best friend.

I shakily stood up, wiped some tears from my face and looked down main street. The bent trees told me that this was the way the water had went. I glanced behind me at where the dam was and noticed the water still accumulating in small puddles. I turned back and walked down main street.

"Laney! Kin! Kon!" I called as my eyes searched the rubble for my friends. I was so dead-set on finding them I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into a utility pole. I grabbed my head in pain and looked up at it. There was a piece of paper inside a plastic Ziploc baggie stapled to the pole. I wiped some of the water off it and started to read.

** EMERGENCY NOTICE!**

**Evacuation, declared by Mayor Mellow.**  
**Everyone is advised to leave the city immediately. This is in effect as of 2:25 PM, today, until the city is rebuilt and all are recovered.**

**List of those evacuated:**

**...**  
**...**  
**... Mr. and Mrs. Kujira, Kin Kujira, Kon Kujira**  
**... **  
**Mr. and Mrs. Penn...**  
**...Mr. Riffin, (Ka)Trina...**  
**Ms. Beff, Carrie Beff, (Bernadette)Mina Beff...**  
**Mr. and Mrs. Nepp, Larry Nepp...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**Mr. and Mrs. Kagami, Kim Kagami, Konnie Kagami...**  
**...**  
**Mr. and Mrs. Mallory, Nick Mallory, Mick Mallory...**

**Those still missing: **

**...Corey Riffin...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**Laney Penn... **

My heart dropped as I read the last name on the list. Kin and Kon were okay but Laney, my Lanes, wasn't. I didn't even care to read the rest of the letter, I had already taken off more desperate than ever to find my best friend.

"Lanes!" I yelled as I looked for her.

I rounded the corner and stopped dead in my tracks. Right where my house should have been was a pile of rubble. But that wasn't why I was so shocked. It was what lay in the rubble. That familiar splash of fire-truck red hair was peaking out from my once house. I wasted no time in running over. I made my way to Lanes and started to remove some of the wood planks that encased her body.

She was laying just about where the groj was. Laney loved that place, we always had so much fun there. A lot of times I would start tickle fights, I loved her laugh and tried to make her giggle whenever possible. My garage held so many memories of us I could never count them all. But now it's gone and it might be the same with Lanes.

I kneeled down next to her and gently picked her up so her head rest in my lap.

"Lanes... I'm so sorry. If only I had listened to you about that riff."

My tears started to fall again as I pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face behind her ear.

"Now I'll never get the chance to tell you that...that I love you."

I leaned down and softy kissed her forehead. So many things that we had never done. It was impossible to believe that it was all over, but yet I had too.

That's when a miracle happened. Laney started coughing as she slowly woke up, and I was the first thing she saw.

"C-Core?"

"Yeah, Lanes. I'm here."

I was sobbing again, but this time tears of joy. She shifted in my arms so now she was sitting upright in my lap, her head resting against my chest. I couldn't resist the urge to hug her and never let go.

"Lanes, I'm so happy your alive! I could never imagine my life without you."

"Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Of course, Lanes. Your the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know where I'd be without you. I just love you so much..."

She looked up at me with those beautiful emerald eyes of hers.

"I love you too, Core."

My heart lept for joy in my chest.

"But you do realize if you ever try something like this again, **I** will be the one to end you."

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's my Lanes."


End file.
